Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an information display method, an information display apparatus, an information display system, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-104895, filed May 21, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In a plant and a factory (hereinafter called simply “plant” as a generic name of them), a DCS (Distributed Control System) is established, and an advanced automatic operation is implemented. In the distributed control system, field devices (for example, a measurement device, a manipulation device, a display device, an alarm device, and other devices) and a controller controlling the field devices are connected to each other via a network. In the plant in which the distributed control system is established, so as to prevent abnormal operations and keep measurement accuracy, a worker conducts maintenance of the field device periodically or non-periodically.
Recently, so as to efficiently maintain the field devices, an integrated device management system such as a PRM (Plant Resource Manager) (registered trademark) is often established along with the distributed control system. The integrated device management system has a function (maintenance information management function) for managing a maintenance schedule of each field device, a function (maintenance check work function) for monitoring a condition of the each field device and adjusting the each field device, and a function (maintenance check result management function) for recording results of the maintenance check and reporting the results of the maintenance check.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-333121, a field device communication apparatus (field device communication server) used by the integrated device management system is disclosed. The field device communication server performs a semi-synchronization type communication with a controller which controls the field devices, and the field device communication server collects measurement results (process values) of the field devices and diagnostic information such as failure information. In a case where the field device communication server receives a request from a host device (for example, a terminal device which is operated by a plant operator), the field device communication server provides the collected information to the host device.
The maintenance of the plant may not be conducted while the plant is entirely stopped, and the maintenance of the plant may be conducted while only a part of the processes are stopped. For example, there is a case that a chemical material storage tank is checked and exchanged, in a state where chemical reactions in peripheral devices relating to the chemical material storage tank are suppressed by manually closing valves disposed on a pipe line connected to the chemical material storage tank, and the processes are stopped. In a case of conducting the maintenance, along with a maintenance target device (in the example described above, the chemical material storage tank), there is a need to obtain states of the peripheral devices relating to the maintenance target device.
The maintenance of the plant is conducted in accordance with a documented procedure which is preliminarily determined and documented by the plant operator and a field worker. Specifically, the plant operator observes the states of the field devices by operating the integrated device management system, and the plant operator works in accordance with the determined procedure while the plant operator checks information (for example, actual process values and actual device states) by talking with the field worker on a cell-phone. In a case of a field device installed in a position where the field worker can approach, the field worker visually checks contents of a display screen of the field device, or the field worker obtains necessary information by connecting a special-purpose terminal to the field device. On the other hand, in a case of a field device installed in a position where the field worker cannot approach, the field worker asks the plant operator so as to obtain the process values and the states of the field device.
Although the plant operator can check the maintenance target device by using the integrated device management system, in a case where the plant operator does not have sufficient knowledge and experience, it is difficult for the plant operator to check the peripheral devices relating to the maintenance target device. Even if the field worker can identify the peripheral devices relating to the maintenance target device, in a case where the field worker cannot approach the field devices which are disposed in the identified peripheral devices, the field worker cannot visually check the contents of the display screen of the field device, and the field worker cannot obtain the necessary information by connecting the special-purpose terminal to the field device. For the reason, the original works (for example, monitoring the states of the field devices) cannot be efficiently performed.